The present invention relates to an actuating device for actuating valves having a spindle, wherein the actuating device is formed as a hand wheel having a locking element and a preferably electric feedback device.
In pipeline construction, valves are used to regulate flow rates of various media. Valves which are formed with hand wheels as actuating devices must be protected against unauthorized actuation by means of locking elements.
On the basis of this prior art, it is an object of the invention to specify an actuating device which operates as reliably as possible and can be produced as simply as possible.